Don't play with your food!
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: For once, the Barian Emperors actually appreciated the "masterpiece" Vector created using food.


**Me: Random one-shot of my favorite Barian Emperor doing childish stuff. I like all Barian Emperors! I LIKE EVERYONE IN ZEXAL. THAT INCLUDES DON THOUSAND. But Vector is my favorite! He's cute, creepy, and funny at the same time! Although that doesn't change the fact he killed four of the emperors.. **

**Anyway, I imagined Vector playing with food like a child, and of course, Emperors be like "NO!" at first.**

**Also, Rinko's asleep right now, but no worries! I'm here! I do not own Zexal! Enjoy!**

* * *

Vector has a habit of playing with his food. Usually making an experiment, or a mess. Usually, he uses meat like pork or beef, then he makes a tiny sculpture of anything he lays his eyes on. Or he adds liquid seasoning, vinegar, or any kind of sauce in his soup, and watches it change color. He also uses hotdogs and toothpicks, so they were the "humans" in the "battlefield". And by battlefield, they meant some splattered rice, some soup as "puddles", fruits as "shields", meat as "dead humans", and veggies as "grass".

Today's "toy" was a stick-figure of Vector, made out of today's dinner. Durbe and the rest told him to stop playing with his food, but that always results to Vector crying, and telling Yuma and the others that the emperors were "bullying" him. Well... they didn't actually make him play that much.

Only because he's a psychopath! Last time he "played", he hit some birds using his water gun, which contained acid from Barian world, and the birds conveniently dropped on a man's head, who slipped on the stairs, and landed on one of the boys which bullied little Haruto Tenjo. Mizael was a little happy, since the kid was always being bullied, and Vector taught them a lesson. Besides, Mizael likes the Tenjo kid better than Iris, who he considers a little Rio.

Back to the point, Vector used some soft, mushy rice, to make the "body", some spinach he used soy sauce to dye them brown, and he used that as "clothes". The eyes were grape peels, the mouth was ketchup formed to make a smile, the feet and hands were meat, the arms and legs were just plain-tasting sticks, and he was currently using his knife to carve a carrot, to form the head.

Although, once he was done with the Vector stick figure, he was still making more. He spent at least two hours on the dinner table, telling the emperors to not put away all the food on the table just yet. He even skipped his desert!

The emperors, excluding Vector, were looking through their shelves of movies, since Rio suggested it was "movie night". Alit requested movies about gladiators, Gilag requested classical Japanese movies, Durbe requested movies that took place in times where there were knights, castles, and stuff, Mizael requested a quite childish movie Haruto told him about, one called "How to train your dragon", Shark just picked stuff that were dark-themed, and Rio just patiently waited for them to pick a movie.

"Hey Vec!" Alit yelled. "C'mon! Movie night's tonight! We got popcorn and root beer!"

"Vector!" Gilag yelled. "You've been in there for hours!"

"Maybe we should check up on him." Durbe suggested. "Who knows, he might have fallen asleep."

"Why would Vector want to make more food stick figures anyway?" Shark asked himself.

"He can't be THAT bored." Rio said.

"Tch. Let's just check on the little bastard." Mizael said, trying to not sound concerned like Durbe, who was clearly becoming worried for their fellow emperor.

Walking to the dining room, they found Vector asleep on the table, and his clothes were messy from the food. He already made waste of the food..

Before Mizael or Shark could furiously wake him up to scold him about messing up the tablecloth, Durbe stopped them and pointed at Vector's plate. Food stick figures formed a circle.

The carrot-haired Vector was with some fellow "Food-Stick-Figured-Emperors". Alit and Shark's hair was made from the squid they had, Rio's body was made with a little more rice on her chest (For a VERY OBVIOUS REASON), Gilag had some seaweed for hair, Durbe's glasses were just little tints of soy sauce, and Mizael's face marks were ketchup.

Who knew Vector had food-sculpting talent?

Vector woke up, and yawned, then stared at the emperors, who were shocked. Vector gulped. Crap! He messed up the tablecloth! He nearly pushed his plate of stick figures when he tried to stand up.

"Er..I..wanted to make a little something for us emperors...ya see..I felt a little bit of..regret..after I caused a hellotta trouble during the war..so.."

"Idiot." The Kamishiro twins said. "You should have just said sorry."

"I agree with them." Durbe said. "We already forgave you Vector, yet, you still made these...mini food sculptures, with a lot of talent."

"Like I said, I regretted a lot of things. I thought a simple thank you wouldn't be enough, so.."

"Put it in the fridge, Vector." Mizael interrupted. "We're gonna eat it tomorrow. It's movie night, so clean yourself up, get in your pajamas, and join us."

Vector nearly gasped when Mizael said that. Why would Miza-chan want him to join them? While he was still processing those words in his brain, Alit and Gilag carefully placed Vector's platter of food in the fridge, while Shark and Mizael bought some of the leftover food to the kitchen, and Rio took off the tablecloth, which was stained. Maybe.. they liked the food sculpture?

"Come on Vector. Get washed." Durbe said. "You smell like varieties of sauces. It doesn't smell very good."

* * *

**Me: Well, that was a completely random story!**

**Rinko: *Yawns* Hey Ao. What did I miss?**

**Me: ...**

**Rinko: *Reads Fanfic, then sighs* This is.. completely random.**

**Review if ya like! **


End file.
